tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: Consumed
"Consumed" is the sixth episode of season five of the critically acclaimed survival horror television series The Walking Dead and the fifty-seventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by Seith Mann with a script written by Matthew Negrete and Corey Reed. The episode first aired on AMC on Sunday, November 16th, 2014 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Also Starring Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * "WD: Consumed" and "The Walking Dead: Consumed" both redirect to this page. * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on FOX on November 17th, 2014. TV Rage.com; The Walking Dead, "Consumed"; Episode Info. * This episode had a viewership of 14.06 million people on its initial broadcast. Kondolojy, Amanda (11-18-14); "Cable Top 25: 'The Walking Dead' Tops Cable Viewership for the Week Ending November 16, 2014"; TV By the Numbers * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * This is the third episode of The Walking Dead directed by Seith Mann. It is his only episode from season five. He previously directed "Claimed" in season four. * This episode was originally titled "Heart Drift", but it was changed for unknown reasons. * Storywise this episode is largely filler material. However, it does go towards strengthening the relationship between Daryl Dixon and Carol Peletier. * This is the second appearance of Officer O'Donnell, who is one of the police officers based out of Grady Memorial Hospital. He makes four appearances in the series in total. He appeared last in "Slabtown". He appears next in "Crossed". Allusions * Music * The song that is playing when Carol Peletier is driving alone is "Bad Blood" by Alison Mosshart and Eric Arjes. * The song "Jungle" by X Ambassadors and Jamie N. Commons is played in this episode. Quotes * Daryl Dixon: You came here? * Carol Peletier: I didn't stay. I'll take the top bunk, I think that one's more your style. You should sleep. I'll take first watch. * Daryl Dixon: This place is locked up pretty tight. * Carol Peletier: Yeah. * Daryl Dixon: We are good then. * Carol Peletier: I'll keep first watch. I don't mind. * Daryl Dixon: Suit yourself. .... * Daryl Dixon: Why don't you say what's really on your mind? * Carol Peletier: I don't think we get to save people any more. * Daryl Dixon: Then why are you here? * Carol Peletier: I'm trying. .... * Carol Peletier: How did we get here? * Daryl Dixon: I dunno. we just did. .... * Daryl Dixon: I bet this cost some rich prick a lot of money. It looks like a dog sat in paint and wiped its ass all over the place. * Carol Peletier: Really? I kinda like it. * Daryl Dixon: Stop. * Carol Peletier: I'm serious, you know me. * Daryl Dixon: Yep, you keep telling yourself that. .... * Noah: We can get her back. We can get Beth back. * Daryl Dixon: What's it gonna take? * Noah: A lot. They got guns, people. * Daryl Dixon: So do we. .... * Carol Peletier: Who I was with him, she got burned away, and I was happy about that. Not happy, but... at the prison, I got to be who I always thought I should be, thought I should've been. And then she got burned away. Everything now just consumes you. * Daryl Dixon: Hey, we ain't ashes. See also External Links * * * "Consumed" at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:2014/Episodes